Vehicles include a heat exchanger assembly for removing heat from an engine coolant to cool an engine. The heat exchanger assembly may include but is not limited to a radiator for cooling the engine coolant, a condenser for condensing a refrigerant, and a fan module for drawing a flow of air through both the radiator and condenser. Such a heat exchanger may be referred to as a Condensation Radiator Fan Module (CRFM). The CRFM is disposed near a forward end of the vehicle, adjacent and rearward of a forward opening in the body. The opening allows airflow through the body and across the CRFM. In order to increase fuel efficiency, some vehicles have incorporated a shutter system interposed between the CRFM and the opening to control the airflow through the opening. The shutter system is movable between an open position allowing airflow through the opening, and a closed position blocking airflow through the opening. When the engine is not in need of cooling, the shutter system is positioned in the closed position to block airflow through the opening, thereby reducing aerodynamic drag on the vehicle which increases the fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
Many vehicles also include a brake duct. The brake duct includes an inlet disposed adjacent the forward end of the vehicle, and collects a flow of air which is directed to a brake system to cool the brake system. Typically, the inlet of the brake duct is in fluid communication with a brake cooling opening in the forward end of the body, often disposed at an outboard lower vertical edge of the forward end of the body. The air flows through the brake cooling opening and through the brake duct continuously when the vehicle is in motion, even when the brake system does not require cooling. This continuous airflow through the brake cooling opening and brake duct introduces a constant aerodynamic drag onto the vehicle, thereby limiting the performance of the vehicle and reducing fuel efficiency of the vehicle.